Last Breath with the Enemy
by Midnight3
Summary: Hermione and Draco get ready for the masquerade, little do they know that they will fall in love, by mistake... yeah horrible in making these...r/r!!!


Last Breath With the Enemy __

Last Breath With the Enemy

Hey! This is my first attempt at Harry Potter, I go under another name for Anime. Probably write better there ^^!! The song below is from David Usher! It's called Mood song…This is dedicated to my best friend, Claudia and her future husband (eek, that little thief, now I have Emile) Sholem!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however if I did Draco and Hermione (if not others or me…) would already be in bed. There would be more Draco. Anyhow! I don't own it! 

__

Here we want to try

But I can try to be as plain as daylight

Looking to the world

But we were always blinded

And all the stars are out for you

And everybody's hiding here

And all the stars have come unglued

But everybody, everybody's changing

We're changing

I opened my eyes lazily, convincing myself continuously that it wasn't a clever idea to delay Flitwick's assignment furthermore. It's worth it, I reminded myself, for the extra credit. I glimpsed at the empty beds. Gradually I raised my head, glancing obliquely at the time. 

"Nine o'clock!" I shrieked, leaped off my bed. Immediately I yanked on my robes and used my wand to straighten my hair as I ran down to the Great Hall. Boy would she be in for it! How bad it would look on her record. I forced open the doors, hoping that I wasn't too late

I gave a huge sigh of relief. I nevertheless had time to sneak to the Gryffindor table before Dumbledore commenced with the school news. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Mudblood you're ten minutes late!" a mocking voice spoke behind me, which I clearly acknowledged as none other than Malfoy. Of all people, he _just _had to find me late in the hallway, I told myself sarcastically. My day kept on becoming worse. What next? Wouldn't be surprised if You-Know-Who just happened to be visiting Dumbledore for teatime. 

I whipped around to find Malfoy staring down on me with his obnoxious smirk. 

"Shut up Malfoy! So what if I'm late once," I said, gritting my teeth. 

"Now, now," he said breathing calmly as he proudly removed his blondish hair over his steel gray eyes, "They say that if nerds are late, it signifies a decrease in brain cells."

"Oh my! Has little Drakie wakie learned too read! What a big revelation in the wizarding world!" I said as if he were nothing but a baby.

His face reddened horrible at the nickname 'Drakie wakie.' He grabbed my chin violently and drove me into his chest, as his he lowered his head enough to feel the soft tickle of his harsh breaths sprinting down my neck. 

"Granger, if I hear one more fucking word from that Mudblood mouth of yours, I'll bloody hurt you _so _bad, you'll wish that I'd killed you," he breathed threateningly into my ear, his icy lips against my neck. His neck pressed against my cheek as I took in his scent regardless of my will. I disliked his frozen flesh touching my face, our blood running silently underneath the only barrier dividing us. His eyes gradually came in contact with mine. 

I hated when I looked into those greyish eyes. They perpetually appeared so mysterious, while devising their own plan to kill. It was another famous trademark of the Malfoy's. His thin long eyelashes jetted out like swords posed for a fight. No, he wasn't the pale boy she remembered from her first year. It was their sixth year, and he was towering her height by at least four inches. His wild blondish/ silver hair and dazzling features won the titles of 'hearthrob of Hogwarts' or 'hunk' or some other witless names. He had a slight bronze color to his skin, natural or an excellent tanning potion. His stunning face wasn't the only thing that was appealing. His strong stone body received what seemed to be a 'perfect' workout (whatever it was, she didn't want to think what the Malfoy's did) However, this could only be spotted when he was wearing a shirt and slacks. Otherwise it was the normal black robes with the M, for Malfoy, crested at the front, with the serpent prepared to charge. 

What made the story worse, was that he was Head Boy and I was Head Girl. We were often put together for that reason. Our bedchambers were sided near each other, separate from the Gryffindor and Slytherin towers. Yes, we had our own bedroom, provided with all the accessories needed. I hated bumping into him every day, morning, or night…argh I quickly banged myself mentally in the head. This is Malfoy we're talking about.

He abruptly backed away from his threatening grip near my throat. It seemed Harry and Ron had just entered the hallway a few moments ago to figure out where I was. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, don't want to delay Potter's fan club meeting!" he moved his fingers slyly across his robes so that only she could see the dagger with the serpent handle dangling underneath the thick fold of material. 

"You better get out Malfoy if you know what's good for you!" Ron threatened him, clenching his fists to a point that I was surprised they didn't start to bleed. 

Ron, Harry and her had become much closer since their first year. Already, Ron and Harry were hearthrobs in the school, along with Draco. They were both built quite well and both had their own places on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She, of course didn't put make up like the rest of the girls, or wear tight clothes. These days she felt she needed to change…. But she just needed the right moment. 

"Weasel, no one tells me what to do. But, since I'd _rather_ die than stand and chit chat," Draco replied mockingly, his eyebrows saying _you're-a-bunch-of filth. _

"Great that would be if you did the job yourself!" Harry said in thoughtful position. 

"In your dreams Potter! Trust me, I'd make sure you'd be first," Draco said turning to face me again. He wore a nasty look on his face, which one could just get a glimpse and announce; "he's Lucius' heir." He possessed the horrid features of his father, yet there was something about him that made the difference seem like there was no relationship between him and his father. 

"Are you threatening me Malfoy?" Harry asked twirling his wand in his fingers. Being his best friend, she knew he was probably thinking of a good hex. 

"Take it as you want it," Draco said plainly, and than reducing his voice so much that I could only read his lips say, "Keep your Mudblood mouth shut." He left, certainly satisfied with himself. Quickly, he glanced back to remind me of his warning. He made my blood boil whenever he was around. 

Ron was ready to jump Draco if Harry hadn't restrained him by the robes' collar. Harry approached me, cautiously holding Ron's collar, and asked worriedly, " You alright?" 

I hesitated if I should tell him. Harry and Ron would kill Malfoy, probably turn him into a blast ended skrewt, if not a ferret. Why should I care? As much as I detested him to my bones, I decided to lay off. I smiled reassuringly and said," No, just plain old Malfoy."

"That's enough to turn him into a ferret," Harry mumbled, rubbing delicately the back of his neck. 

"Or a blast ended skrewt while we're on it," Ron added, a mischievous grin appearing on his face as he pondered on the thought. 

"His hair would be perfect for the wig of a skrewt!" Harry laughed. 

"We _better_ go in," Hermione said instantly, pushing them towards the door before they started to plan something. 

They calmly seated themselves at the Gryffindor table before Dumbledore made his announcements. I looked towards the Slytherin table, where numerous female students were wandering like pathetic ditz to get Malfoy to say one word to them. 

"How can those moron girls want to date him?" I muttered, staring at Pansy Parkinson running towards him and flirting pathetically. Malfoy smirked from across the room at me, before turning back to his stupid Slytherin goons and ditz admirers. 

Ron and Harry just shook their heads, as if in agreement that the world was coming to an end. I managed to eat a few things before Ron and Harry were yet again separated from me with some of their many girl friends. Back again I was sitting nearly alone. 

Dumbledore rose from his seat, and cleared his throat. He looked at all the Houses smiling, his eyes twinkling in that familiar way, " Before we resume to our daily activities, I'm proud to announce that we'll be holding a masquerade ball in two days. As some of you might know, it's been several years since it last took place! As usual, we will crown the queen and king of the dance, which is awarded to those who show enthusiasm and have the best costumes. The head of your house will explain the rest! Hope to see all there! " He raised his goblet to us and took his seat at the teacher's table. Snape was twiddling around with his goblet in disgust. Obviously he didn't like the idea, neither did I.

The entire school was in an uproar. Girls could be heard screaming and talking anxiously afterwards across the room about their dresses and which guy would ask them. Harry and Ron were worrying about their dates, remembering their past experiences at the Yule Ball. Quite frankly, I had no clue what they were worrying about them with so many girls drooling over them, even if they were really irritating (it doesn't seem they noticed). 

Students restlessly piled up in the common room, where all the Gryffindors listened attentively to Professor McGonnall.

When they finally calmed down McGonnall explained, "This ball will be different than others since you won't pick who you'll be taking." A huge sign of relief dawned on the faces of many boys. "Instead, you'll be paired up with a student from another house. The pairs have already picked. Each pair will be assigned a theme, which they'll have to express in their costume. The students will vote for the couple who will show the best enthusiasm together. At midnight, you will take off your masks and reveal yourself to your partner! The King and Queen of the dance will keep their title till the end of the year and collect a huge sum of money. It will be announced in the Daily Prophet."

"I hope I'm with Draco Malfoy!!" Lavender shrieked in my ear and to Parvati quietly behind me. I shook my head in disagreement. He would be the last person I'd want to be matched with. 

"Tomorrow morning, since it's Saturday, we'll be visiting Hogsmeade. There, you will purchase your garment. Now… please line up behind Neville to get a paper which will indicate your specific costume for the ball," McGonnall said, ignoring the cries of girls and giddy laughter. 

"As long as I'm not paired up with a Slytherin, I'll be alright thank you very much," Ron told Harry and I, while putting his hand down a hat that resembled the Sorting Hat. 

Finally, I reached into the hat when it was my turn and pulled out a black piece of parchment. Across, in golden letters was written 'Medieval Lady, to be paired with Executioner.' 

I sighed. I'm an executioner's wife. "How jolly," I growled to Ron and Harry. 

Ron laughed at my sulky state, "I reckon you got a werewolf's mate?" 

He opened his paper and read it in shock, " How the -?!" 

I shot him a nasty look from the corner of my eyes, " What you got the werewolf?"

He gave a quick nod, and kicked the side of my bed before leaving with without Harry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^***^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked into my book a last time before walking into the third store. I searched for what I needed, while reminding myself that I had to meet Harry and Ron in front of the Three Broomsticks. 

"Potter and Weasel left you alone Granger?" Malfoy said emerging behind a clothes stand and bumping into her purposely. 

Pansy Pakinson, or the slut, have it the way you want it. I prefer the latter. She beamed at Draco as if he was a god, and anchored her arm around his. His face tinged with fury as he inclined his head back in anger. He shoved her off, " I don't have bloody time, bitch! Go look for your _thing_," She stalked off upset that he treated her like he did, but a ditz as she was, she'd get over it.

He returned his head toward my direction, raising his eyebrow at book I was embracing in my arms. He snatched it from my hands and read the title out loud, " Medieval clothing." He took chance of his height by waving the book around in amusement as I anxiously attempted to snag it. 

He scanned through the pages and came upon the page I had marked with a paper. The left side said ' The lord's donkey. On the right side, it was written in bold letters, 'Lady, wife of executioner of Oxford.' His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the right side for some reason. He sharply looked down from the book, as if analyzing me for some time. The ends of his lips curled up in a devilish grin, which I didn't like at all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^***^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malfoy, POV

She _couldn't_ be the person paired up with me. I examined her carefully. She wasn't incredibly beautiful… he'd seen Ravenclaw girls with much better features. On the other hand, he reminded himself, they loaded themselves with tons of make up. She definitely did look cute when she regarded him in the manner she was now. Her face was flushed with a pinkish color. Her lips puffed up enticingly and she constantly kept her hands on her hips. He smiled to himself. Many things I learned from a few meetings for Head Girl and himself. Wonder if she wore the same expression in bed…_Stop it!!_ I shifted my mind away from the thoughts I was *encountering* of the Mudblood and recovered my self-posture.

"My, my, my! Granger, for the first time I'd agree with you, you would make a perfect donkey!" I sneered at her, hoping the little wrench was not my partner.

"Oh shut up!" she barked at me, jumping up to get the book. She finally grasped the edge of the book on her tiptoes and lost her balance. Her body sank gracefully straight on me. Positively entertaining, she was.

"Granger, never knew how much you desired me!" I said trying to look sympathetic. I held her decisively with my arm around her waist, relishing the murderous look on her face. Hell, the little Mudblood seemed pretty thin under the several wraps of cloth on her robes. 

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" smug-faced-Pansy was asking me, or rather Granger. Boy did I love catfights, they would make a perfect pair for one. Even if she was a Mudblood, Granger could probably knock F—kinson. 

"Stop it!" Granger said, pushing herself violently off me as if I was a virus. Women were more interesting to watch fight. He surveyed them both with his devilish thoughts. However, he was angry at Pansy for hampering with him and Granger. He had her right under his hand, literally, no Potter or Weasly. 

I threw her book at her chest as Smug Face clutched to my arm. Honestly, the bitch reminded me of a little lap dog who ran after you and kept on advancing after you hurt it. That's precisely what I'd do once I went back. I shook my arm roughly and forced her into the clothes stand. 

I looked back at Granger whose face was contorted in a cute way. None of the Slytherin girls had that… I shook my head violently and groaned. 

"You leaving? You're causing me a headache with your dirty presence," I growled at her.

"So are you," Granger said raising her head high and tossing her bushy hair back. She turned around roughly and dashed off, her shoes stomping down to the exit. Lowering my head sideways, I observed the silent sway of her hips, until Pansy cleared her throat. 

Hope you liked it!!! Next part to be coming out soon… then it will really kick off, with the ball!!! Write long reviews!! I like them, the more I get, the faster it'll come on!!!


End file.
